BLCA c47s01
Text Luna's pregnancy was not a particularly-easy period for anyone at Enstasis to live through: even the Greater Nightmares were run ragged by her constant demands, her burning desires, and worst of all, her furious mood swings that could occur at any time, for any reason. Precious few ponies were safe from being a victim of one of these fits, and what made them even more devastating was the fact that Luna's emotional swings affected Scrivener as well in varying degrees... sometimes so little he would quickly step in and take the beating for whatever Luna was about to pummel, but at other times so greatly he would snarl and roar and rip into whatever was nearby himself... sometimes literally. And as the months passed and Luna grew more gravid – which Twilight admittedly giggled at now and then, because the sight of Luna waddling angrily around and shouting at anything that looked at her for too long that she wasn't fat was admittedly rather hilarious – and she began to feel other symptoms of pregnancy, Scrivener meanwhile became markedly more protective of her. Both in a cute way, where he would grumble and force her to put on sweaters or little boots, wrestling her while she whined and complained the entire time like a child... but also in a way that could best be described as primal, bristling when strangers especially got too close, snarling challengingly at others, looming back and forth around her. And when Luna slept – usually in the Garden, often on special bedding Rarity had helped them find – Scrivener would curl up around her at full Tyrant Wyrm size, and several unfortunate servants had learned to avoid disturbing them unless absolutely necessary during these periods. Scrivener's other primal needs also grew more intense: as Luna began to get odd cravings for food and indulged her already-gluttonous appetites, Scrivener would feed as ravenously as her. More worrisome was his lusts and desires: more and more often, Twilight and Celestia had to heal claw and bite marks from concubines after his abusive sessions with them. After Scrivener almost killed Cowlick, Celestia finally stepped up and told him quietly: "You need to get yourself under control. Both of you do, Scrivener, and I know that Luna is encouraging you on top of your desires being... excited... but you can't use your own concubines, your own servants, like toys. Even if that's all we are to you." "What? Celestia, you... you know better than that. I know that I hurt Cowlick badly but..." Scrivener hesitated, then he shook his head slowly and said finally: "Sometimes it's harder to hold back. Sometimes the blood, the... power... excites me so much I lose control, and... Celestia, I hate to admit this, but that was me... under control. I was holding myself back as much as I could... I... if I hadn't..." He had fallen silent, and Celestia had sighed, then gone about the process of making up a list of special candidates, who could resist Scrivener's harsher abuses when his primal instincts grew too strong and he needed release without needing to worry about restriction. Scrivener had been surprised when Celestia's own name had been on the list, and she had simply looked at him and said softly: "I am First Concubine, and I am not afraid of you, Scrivener Blooms. No matter what you do to me. It is my duty to protect the others, as much as it is my duty to serve you." That made Scrivener smile, and strangely feel more confident that in the future, he could do better maintaining his own control... while Luna, meanwhile, grudgingly promised not to egg Scrivener on as much as she did. But she got a thrill out of seeing him be... "He is both all-monster and all-god. Watching him begin to unleash his full power upon something, that primal cruelty... it is beautiful. Oh, terrible, aye, but beautiful all the same. He is living destruction, passion, and desire all mingled together... and... I must admit that part of me longs to see him give full vent one day upon all the victims that stand in his path." And when Luna smiled, as the collar melded to her neck gleamed, Celestia had wondered quietly just what lengths Luna would go to in order to one day see that... and in some deep, nervous part of herself, wondered if for some reason made from mangled devotion and twisted-up love, Luna herself wanted to be the victim of Scrivener's ultimate wrath and ultimate power. Like she wanted to experience, somehow, some way, all the terror and pain her beloved monster could bring crashing down on her head... In the last few months of Luna's pregnancy, Scrivener and Luna had to be attended at all times by Twilight Shadow and Celestia: both because the two grew incredibly paranoid and anxious about being attacked, and because when they weren't both around, the two tended to lash out at anything and everything nearby. It meant it became harder for them to do actual work around the country... but then again, it also felt like the entire country was holding its breath, waiting for the arrival of the new prince. Luna was oddly sure that the baby would be a colt, despite even Celestia saying tiredly there was no actual way Luna could know that with her refusal to let Celestia do little more than the most basic of checkups on her. But the starry-maned equine had only scoffed, grumbling that she while she wanted constant attention she didn't need ponies constantly poking her belly. It made her nervous, and she was confident that if there was something wrong with her son, she would simply know. Her faith in her instincts was astounding... and possibly faultless, since they hadn't proven wrong yet through thick and thin, and even Celestia found it hard to argue with the fact that Luna just seemed to naturally know what to do to take care of herself and the baby growing inside of her. They had special attendants chosen from their ranks of servants and friends to help take care of them, ponies who made Scrivener's hackles raise the least and Luna felt grouchy about babying her but all the same appreciated the company of. To tend to Scrivener, they chose the Princesses: Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom. Ponies he would never raise a single claw against even at his most-primal, in other words... and to attend to Luna, Pinkamena and Fluttershy. A pony who they knew was absolutely loyal for all her rough edges... and a pony who not even Luna could raise her voice to in anger at the worst of times and who was already an experienced, wonderful, loving mother to foals that Luna utterly adored. With Twilight Shadow and Celestia helping them both as well, it ensured they both were able to get what they needed and desired, and kept them from lashing out too violently or falling prey to anxieties and paranoia. Near the end of autumn, a little more than nine months after Luna had first said she was pregnant and growing overdue, Luna finally gave birth. She gave birth with Scrivener curled around her at full Tyrant Wyrm size, his eyes glowing as he snarled challengingly at anyone who approached with the exception of their loyal attendants and Pinkamena; everyone else who wanted to be present had to stay back, waiting eagerly as Luna's cries echoed through the air, joined by Scrivener's rumbles and hisses as he felt the same mix of euphoria and agony that she did as she birthed their child. And at the same time, the pain fed the pleasure for him, and in turn, transformed the feelings in Luna's own body into ecstasy, making her laugh in maddened joy between her loud cries, and above it all was the blissful knowledge that their child, their baby, was finally making his way into the world. It was hours of intense labor, pushing, yelling, laughing, ranting as sweat spilled down her body and she lay propped up on her bedding with Celestia and Twilight Shadow and Fluttershy all looking after her and their Princesses on either side of Luna, holding her shoulders, soothing her, amazed and a little scared and excited and anxious all at once. Finally, the child was born, brought into the world, and Celestia gazed down at the baby silently, the world around her seeming silent despite the congratulations, the adulation, the heavy breathing. There was only her and this bundle, a mix of sapphire coat and patchy gray scales, eyes closed and breathing slow, limbs curled up. It looked almost like she imagined a baby Tyrant Wyrm would be... except they knew that Tyrant Wyrms weren't born, they were made. Made from corruption and evil and clockwork, not by the mingling of bodies, but this was no Tyrant Wyrm, and it was no pony. It was an innocent baby for now, it was her nephew, it was a handsome young boy... but all the same, Celestia wondered silently just what this child would grow up to be... Twilight Shadow cut the umbilical cord, and Celestia shook herself out of her reverie as Fluttershy smiled radiantly and helped wrap the baby in a blanket, cooing softly: "Isn't he just gorgeous? Oh, Luna... here, look, your baby..." "My baby... my son... our son..." Luna whispered, as the Pegasus passed the newborn to her, and she curled it up against her chest as Scrivener leaned down with a rumble, the Tyrant Wyrm visibly softening, the light in his eyes becoming a compassionate, adoring glow as he leaned down and nuzzled Luna silently, and she pressed herself against his muzzle as tears of joy shone in her eyes and she gazed down at her newborn. "Finally... I have waited so long, so very long for this day and oh... yes... Celestia, Twilight, Scarlet Sage, friends and family all, gather in and gaze upon thy prince, this handsome and stupendous boy... our son, Midnight Hour..." And all gathered in, gazing down at the baby as it curled silently up in his mother's firm embrace, a Prince of the Night to rule in the darkness that blanketed Equestria. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story